fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyokujitsu Clan
The Kyokujitsu clan is native to Kaze no Kuni and residing in Sunagakure no Sato. Just like the desert they live in they are warm people and have the ability to utilize Shakuton, or Scorch Release. '' Ideology The Kyokujitsu are a warm and enthusiastic people. They love life, seeing it as a special gift, and strive to make the most out of it, being one of the most social clans in the world (many are pretty enclosed), some of them even become travelers when they grow up. But they are also defined by their difficult lifestyle, and live very rough lives. The Kyokujitsu have a strong sense of honor and have a moral code that they live by. The code goes as such: * ''Children are the Future: train them and teach them, whether they are your own or others. '' * ''Do not neglect your children: they are the future and also your flesh and blood. '' * ''If your child can mold chakra, teach them to control it. '' * ''Do not harm your children for no reason, and do not have them fight in war. '' * ''Be true to the village, the Kazekage, and yourself, in that order. '' * ''Pass down the secrets you own to others. While this seems very bright and cheery, like the sun itself: its beauty and power leaves scorches on the members of the clan. The Kyokujitsu have a strong belief that, if raised properly, the next generation will always surpass its predecessor. But it also their belief that the proper way and strict, long, and hard, much like a trek through the desert. The members of the clan who have not reached adult hood are very restricted in their freedom and go through grueling training. This means hours of chakra control training, teaching the Kekka Genkai, and taught to be loyal to the village. Once a Kyokujitsu child has matured and become an adult, they are free to act as they please, though as they are taught they must live with the consequences of their actions. The Kyokujitsu are also steadfastly loyal to Sunagakure, and that wording is ever so literal. They look for the well being the village, so should say a rouge ninja be causing the village trouble, they would be willing to hunt them down without being asked. They follow the Kazekage's orders precisely and do as he says, so long as they do not harm the village. The clan is not afraid to disobey an order that could damage the village in any major way. Sure they may follow orders that cause minor damage as its unavoidable for minor trouble to happen in life, but anything that can cause more damage than good they will not stand for, and most of the time will outright refuse to carry them out. Clan History The Kyokujitsu clan has existed as far back as the Sage of Six Paths, although they had no formidable abilities at the time. The Kyokujitsu Clan was made up of nomads, or wanderers who travelled with herds of domesticated animals. They were constantly on the move, with no permanent camping place. They worshipped Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess. Many years ago, a woman by the name of Amaterasu unlocked the secrets to the Kekkei Genkai, Shakuton, and mastered its many powers. So great was the scorching abilities of the Kekkei Genkai that it had the power to change the map. It had the power to turn Kaze no Kuni into what it is today. From that day forth, that woman would be worshipped as a sun goddess, even long after her dying day, her "ascension" into Heaven. It was said that the secrets to the Kekkei Genkai died with her, until 30 years ago, when a scroll was found hidden in the desert by a member of the nomadic clan, the Kyokujitsu. The scrol was taken to an elder of the clan, who was able to identify it as Amaterasu's. It took some time to analyze, almost 5 years, but One member was able to use this power that turned Amaterasu into a Godess in the eyes of her people. Members of the Kyokujitsu Clan were sworn to secrecy, even after they were asked to join Sunagakure in the Third Shinobi World War that same year. When they refused, the Kazekage ordered for them to be executed, but he was found wanting as his assassination force was defeated. The Kyokujitsu Clan retreated to a safe haven deep within the desert. This fundamentally United the clan like never before. It was only 10 years ago that the Clan came out of hiding when it's leader decided to unite with Sunagakure. The former Kazekage's sins were not forgotten, however, and they walked with caution. They were happily greeted by the new Kazekage, and were given their own land, as well as the ownership of the village's Gold industry. With the newfound power and wealth, the Clan's members worked to help pick up Sunagakure and turn it into something better. The Clan leader met with the Village council and worked out several projects to be funded and finished over the next 10 years. With the Kyokujitsu clan knowing the desert like the back of their hands, teams were sent out in search of water sources to build pipelines directing the water to the village. After three years, a massive greenhouse dome built for agriculture and to raise goats was completed, and over half of the citizens had running water in their homes. Two years after that, A smaller greenhouse was built to house medicinal plants and herbs near the medical facility. Members of the Hiirotsuki clan (another group of nomads that the Kyokijutsu had met long ago) and Wind Release users were tasked with keeping the streets clean and relatively sand-free, while Water Release shinobi were tasked with keeping water running in people's homes. Aside from owning the Gold mining industry, the Kyokujitsu Clan also owned Rock Salt mines in the sand dunes of Kaze no Kuni, and they also began using the greenhouse to produce and export spices. The Kyokujitsu Clan became one of the richest clans in Kaze no Kuni in just 10 years, and they used much of their wealth to help poor citizens through charity work. The Shakuton users of the clan became great shinobi, some gaining leadership positions, and they all worked hard to protect the village, mission after mission. Clan Hierarchy A Clan leader (Hanchō) is charged with the responsibility to watch over and manage an entire Clan, maintaining discipline, order, and protection. The deputy (Fuku) is the second-in-command to the leader, and may be considered a successor to the art of leading the Clan. They serve in the leader's place in situations where the leader is unable to fulfill their duties. This role is the same as an heir A warrior (Senshi) is a shinobi trained in the arts of fighting and hunting. Warriors make up the bulk of the Clan, and provide that Clan with the abilities and skills that keep it respected and well-protected. Typically, a shinobi is made a warrior after they graduate from the Academy; their rise in rank to Genin. Clan Techniques Shakuton Release Members of the Kyokujitsu Clan have affinities for both Fire Release (Katon) and Wind Release (Fūton), but few have their characteristic ability to combine these elements into what is known as Scorch Release (Shakuton). Famous for the extreme heat and dangerous evaporating power of their jutsu, Shakuton wielders are subject to fear and admiration by friend and foe alike. The Kekka Genkai is very strong against Water Realse (Suiton) do to its massive hear, evaporating it in an instant. Another special ability of Shakuton is that the user can control where the heat is dispersed, allowing one to hit enemies with massive amounts of heat without hurting allies Combination Elemental Jutsu Even without the special properties of their unique advanced element, the Kyokujitsu shinobi have shown their proficiency in wielding its respective natures in tandem, creating destructive infernos that sear greater than the unrelenting desert sun. The consistent priority in battle commanded by Fire, combined with the near unblockable nature of Wind, makes for a clan that specializes in the deployment and maintenance of sheer offensive strength. Chakra Control The one thing that can rival their use of Shakuton and Combination of Katon and Fuuton is their chakra control. Not only are they naturally born with a great amount of control, but their grueling Training increases their strength further. Most members of the clan possess large chakra control rivaling that of the best medics, and that, combined with most of them having average sized chakra pools, is a great ability. Category:Clans Category:Sunagakure Clans Category:Kaze no Kuni Category:Kekkei Genkai